Disasters Turned Good
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: What happens when two teens find themselves either kicked out of their house or their house has burned down... CHANNY of course please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ,I told you that I would upload this soon so here it goes. –Molli xoxo**

**Chapter 1 , AAAAHH FIRE!**

**Chad POV.**

I was in my 6 month old baby sister Savannah Marie Cooper's room rocking her while she was slowly falling asleep. I was the one who looked after her, after dad died mom just let go. She was hardly ever home, and when she is home she would be drunk. I had to feed, bathe, burp, and diaper change Savannah.

Today surprisingly mom was home she was in the kitchen cooking dinner. All of a sudden I heard the fire alarm go off and my mom screaming. I jumped up and ran only to be met by flames and my mom lying on the floor DEAD….

I ran out of the house just as the fire brigade got here. I then heard screaming and crying "Oh Crap, I'm coming Savannah it will be ok Baby girl". I said and ran to get Savannah, I picked her up and ran out of the house took one look and ran until I could run no more. I collapsed in the Park only to hear the sweet sound of the girl I have always loved well no one except me knows that. "CHAD"?

**Hey guys I know that its short but the next chaps will be longer I promse **

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Wow most of you really liked the first chapter and that really warms my heart y'all are awesome and make sure to check out my other new story called Love always beats tragedy. It's a collaboration with InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun and she wrote the first chapter. And on with the story.**

**Chapter 2 , Kicked Out**

**Sonny POV.**

I got home to my Dad serving dinner "hey Sonflower" he called out while putting dinner on the table. "hey Dad, so did you find a job yet?", I asked him. "nope", he replied. "So Sonny, how old is daddy's little girl now", he asked me "I am 18 now dad" I told while thinking what kind of father doesn't know how old his daughter is. "oh and I do know how old you are I was checking" he told me "why" I asked while taking a sip of my water, "well so I can know when you will be able to move out, and since your 18 that would be tonight" I then spit take and yelled "**WHAT**" , "oh Sonny don't worry your mom had a house built and stocked for you and I got you a new car it's a Ferrari", he told me " what's wrong with my truck" I asked "well its just well… trashy", "well okay I do admit to that, and just checking but your kicking me out" I said in disbelief, " don't take it as being kicked out, take uit as if your moving out" he told me. "Uggh, fine, I will be out in half an hour" I said putting my dinnerware in the dishwasher.

I ran upstairs to my room only see all my stuff in boxes and my suitcase packed with everything I need. On top of my suitcase I found a note that read:

_**Dear Sonny, **_

_**Once I was diagnosed with cancer I figured it was my time. I knew that your father would do this to you so here are the keys to your new house the address is **__1820 crescent drive _, Malibu, California, USA.

_**From MOM xoxo P.S, Sorry and I may not be there to tell you this but I love you!**_

By now tears were flowing freely down my cheeks I ran to the bathroom wiped away my tears and fixed my makeup. I grabbed my bags and took them downstairs then went up to grab the boxes it took 2 trips to get them all down. "Dad goodbye, and can I have the keys to my Ferrari" I asked, he chucked them to me and said " here, but the car is at the house so can you use your truck to get to the house?", "sure, I will see you later" I answered, "bye" he said and I left.

It took about 20 minutes to get to my house, I pulled into the driveway "Oh My God, Holy Hell this is huge" I said and my jaw dropped. I walked into the house it was 6 stories, 1st floor: Kitchen, Living Room, Bathroom, 2nd floor: huge Recording studio 3rd floor: huge stage with loads of props 4th floor: Indoor Pool, Games room, Bathrooms (ensuite in my room and another bathroom), TV/MOVIE room, writing studio so I can write songs and sketches, 5th floor: Huge spa and salon all mixed into one, 6th floor: my room and a instrument room. "WOW", was all I could say.

I saw that there I was a park next to my house so I got up and went for a walk through it, about 10 minutes into my walk I heard sobbing , I turned my head to see Chad crying and a baby girl sitting next to him. Okay so I saw the love of my life, well…. Only I knew that, crying, what to I do , the only thing I can do , comfort him. "Chad" I asked.

**So Y'all have been really nice with your reviews and so heres another chapter**

**xoxoxo MOLLI**

**P.S i love Ya'll and please keep reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here ix the next chapter and can I say again that I love ya'll I'm sorry this wasn't up an 1 hour and a half ago I was perfecting my front handspring and back walkover for my gymnastics test this week. Oh and I don't own SWAC or Goodnight my angel Billy Joel**

**Chapter 3 Shocker**

**Sonny POV.**

"oh my god, Chad are you ok" I said running and sitting down next to him, "Mom dead, house burnt down, Me Savannah no place to stay" he managed to get out, "I'm guessing that's Savannah " while picking her up and cradling her in my arms still next to Chad, he nodded. " Chad I'm so sorry all this has happened to you, come stay with me" I offered "what about your dad" he asked "he kicked me out because I'm 18, but my mom had a awesome house built for me with room for me and the 2 of you" I told him, "well if your alright with this I will take up your offer " he said, "cool" I said "oh and Sonny, thanks a bunch", he said "hey, it's no problem" I said.

It was now 9:00 , I had let Chad have a shower. He then came out in pajama bottoms shirtless, I couldn't help but stare "like my chabs" Chad asked, "chabs, HUH?" I ask "Chad and abs duh!" he said, "oh right" I chuckled. Just then Savannah started crying so I picked her up and cradled and put her in her crib in her room and sang a lullaby to her

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes__  
__And save these questions for another day__  
__I think I know what you've been asking me__  
__I think you know what I've been trying to say___

_I promised I would never leave you__  
__And you should always know__  
__Where ever you may go__  
__No matter where you are__  
__I never will be far away_

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep__  
__And still so many things I want to say__  
__Remember all the songs you sang for me__  
__When we went sailing on an emerald bay___

_And like a boat out on the ocean__  
__I'm rocking you to sleep__  
__The water's dark and deep__  
__Inside this ancient heart__  
__You'll always be a part of me_

_Do do do do..._

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wondeful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me___

_Someday we'll all be gone__  
__But lullabies go on and on__  
__They never die that's how you and I will be_

"Wow Sonny, that was amazing, is it your song?" Chad asked, "thanks and yeah" I replied, then he asked "when did you get so good with kids" . as soon as he said that tears formed in my eyes and I ran up to my room and stared at the photo of the 2 year old brown haired blue eyed little girl, "I miss you Alexis" I said softly


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ok my 4****th**** update of the day aweshum…. Anways again l luvs y'all loads and just to say this chapter is kind of depressing so ya but at the end its really happy so on with the story _ Molli xoxo**

**Chapter 4, What did I do, the secret and the surprise**

**Chad POV**

All of a sudden Sonny started crying and ran away. I found her in her room lying on her bed crying while cradling a picture. "Sonny, please don't cry, are you ok, what's wrong?" I asked her, "Chad I'm fine, it's just what you said" she replied, "D'you wanna talk about it" I asked her.

"you know what, it's time I told someone so here it goes, when I was fourteen I had a two year old sister who I loved very much and was super close to, one day we were in the backyard , she was in the pool and I was on the lawn making daisy chains, all of a sudden Alexis started screaming Sonny, Sonny my floatie popped I am drowning , help help, I thought she was joking so I just said yeah right and continued making daisy chains after about 5 minutes I turned because it was so quiet and Alexis wasn't there so I figured she went inside the house so I was walking to the house and I looked into the pool and Alexis's body was there I quickly dived in and pulled her out, I called mom and dad and they called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital to this day Alexis is not dead she is just in a coma and has been for four years. I visit her once every 8 weeks" Sonny told me.

I then said "oh my god, Sonny", "Chad it's all my fault I just let her drown" she cried into my chest. "Sonny, we all know it's not your fault you didn't mean to you're an amazing and brilliant girl, you would never do something like that on purpose" I assured her, "you really think so?" she asked "I know so" I said.

She then got a big grin on her face. I was surprised by what happened next she leaned in and before you know it we were kissing, I could see fireworks and hear birds chirping, and in my head I was screaming "I am kissing SONNY MUNROE!", she pulled away and said " Chad I have liked you since the day we danced at my secret fake prom thing" and I replied " I have liked you since the day we met even though you were in a fat suit and I stole your yoghurts, Sonny Munroe will do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend", "oh my god yes, I mean of course" and then we kissed again well… more like make out for the next ten minutes

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter and once again I love y'all**_


	5. Chapter 5, Telling the cast

**I Feel soooooooo bad I haven't updated in 2 weeks cuz I lost my story and only just found again I am so sorry I understand if y'all hate me**

**SonnyPOV**

5 weeks later…

We were in the prophouse, Tawni painting her nails, Nico and Grady setting a record of how much salsa they can put in their pants **(there is an episode where they do that LOL)** Zora watching TV from the vents and I was reading a story called In Love Forever, funnily enough it was based on me and Chad. Just then I Chad "knock knock" I jumped off the couch and ran to the door with everyone looking at me weirdly, I opened the door to see Chad and Savannah Marie. "hey babe" he greeted me. "hey Honey" I said kissing him. Then I took Savannah Marie and swirled her around and she giggled. "hey baby girl" I cooed. Suddenly Tawni burst out, "YAY! Channy is together and apparently had a baby,". "I'm glad your ok with this guys and no this is Chad's little sister Savannah Marie", I told them.

"aww she is too cute" Nico said, "how long has Channy been happening" Tawni questioned. Chad answered "5 weeks", "and How" Tawni asked I answered "well we got lost in each others eyes, kissed, confessed our love for each other and he asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Awwwwww so romantic" Zora said we all turned and said in disbelief "ZORA?", "what I am a girl too you know" she said.

**Hope you guys liked it ! and sorry it's short 3 MOLLI xoxo**


	6. Tween Weekly

**Chapter 6, Tween Weekly**

**ChadPOV**

I was in the cafeteria waiting for sonny and Savannah Marie. Just then two hands covered my eyes I was about to release my inner Ninja when I heard the most beautiful voice and the cutest giggling in the world. "Guess who". "let me guess is it the amazingly beautiful Sonny Munroe who I am proud to call my GIRLFRIEND and the cutest baby girl alive." I asked. "aww Chad you're the sweetest guy ever" she said.

"so how's M'lady and M'baby girl today" I asked "great and you" Sonny said, "great now that you're here' I said and we kissed "okay ewww, you almost make me wanna barf more than this food does" Zora gagged. "ChaddyBear, can you give them nice food" Sonny asked. "what will happen if I don't?" I asked "I will dump you and date Zac Efron" Sonny smirked. **(I had to throw that in there LOL****)**" don't even joke about that" I said. I got up and told Brenda to give them 2 steaks for Nico and Grady and 2 lobsters for Zora and Tawni.

"aww M'lady looks tired" I said "yeah can we go relax on the couch in the prophouse and watch Tween Weekly" Sonny asked "yup" I told her.

We went of to the prophouse put SM in her crib and Sonny and I settled on the couch Sonny lying her head on my chest with a blanket over us and turned on Tween Weekly.

_I Santiago Heraldo bring you back to Tween Weekly with a story of Miss Sonny Munroe and Mister Chad Dylan Cooper. The starlets were rumoured to be dating when we found this picture of the two hanging out together _

_And it's now confirmed with this picture we shot of them kissing at the Tween Choice Awards_

_I Santiago Heraldo am proud to say Channy is formed and signing off for Tween Weekly._

I chuckled and turned off the TV. I looked down at Sonny who was sleeping with a huge smile on her face. "Sweet Dreams My Sonshine" I whispered and kissed her on the forhead before drifting off to a peaceful nap.


	7. AN its urgent

_**Hey guys I wanna say I LOVE Y'all and I have writers block and need some Chapter Plot I deas and Also you guys can follow me on Twitter its SingingFanMolly**_

_**I hope u guys do! Sorry that it's not a chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 , Visiting Alexa**

**SonnyPOV**

I was really sad today was the day I was going to visit Alexis with Chad and Savannah who is now 2 years old. I had been more times during the time I was dating Chad but I never went with him or Savannah Marie I was always wore something really nice so I wore a whit dress with a brownish belt around the waist. Chad wore a nice checkered top with a gry blazer and blue jeans and Savannah Marie wore a polka dot dress.**(Links on Profile ****)**

"Mommy iss twime to go now," Savannah Marie said to me in her cute 2 year old language. "okay baby girl, mommy's coming," I said. "Babe, I'll be right next to you if you need to cry," Chad said.

We got to the hospital and went to room 311 which is where Alexis is. I went in Chad just waited to be called in with Savannah Marie, "WHAT, where is she?" I screamed. Chad came in "where's Alexis?" He asked "I don't know," I said.

I walked up to the reception "hey Lilly, Where is Alexis?" I asked. "In the recovery room," Lilly said. "Why?" I asked I was extremely confused. "she woke up over the weekend, didn't someone call you?" she asked. "No," I said really excited that my sister is finally awake. "she is in room 546, She is eagerly awaiting your arrival," Lilly said.

I ran up to Chad bouncing up and down. "whoa Sonny stop bouncing, what's up?" He asked. "ALEXIS IS AWAKE C"MON LETS GO SEE HER!" I screamed. We ran to room 546 Chad is gonna wait till I have caught up with her then I'm going to let him in. I walked in to see Alexis looking at the clock. "are you waiting for me?" I asked. Her head immediately turned to me. "SONNY!" she screamed. "ALEXIS!" I screamed and ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. We talked a lot and I said to her, "Alexis I can't help feeling this was all my fault I am so sorry!' "hey don't beat yourself up I'm just happy you're here with me, So is there a boyfriend in the mix yet?" she asked grinning very wide her smile has been identical to mine since she was born. **(btw Alexis is extremely Mature for her age so don't get confused)**"Actually Lex I have two people I want you to meet," I said and walked to the door, "CHAD!" I said he got up with Savannah Marie next to him.

**AlexisPOV **

It seems she does have a boyfriend called Chad then I heard something I was shocked about, "mommy awe we gowin to see wur Swister Awexis Now?" the girl asked **(translation= Mommy are we going to see your sister Alexis now). **Mommy what Sonny had a baby then I heard Sonny speaking "yes baby girl, we are,"

**SonnyPOV **

I walked in with Savannah Marie in my arms she was squirming with excitement, and Chad was next to me. "Alexis this is my boyfriend Chad and this is his little sister Savannah Marie" I said. "then why was she calling you Mommy?" Alexis asked. "because when she was 1 month old her father died then 5 months later her mother died. Chad and I looked after her and She grew up knowing me as Mommy and Chad as Daddy," I told her. Then the doctor walked in "I'm sorry visiting hours are over but in two months Alexis will be free to go home with you," the doctor said. "bye Alexis," Chad and I said. "bu-bye Awexis" Savannah said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**SonnyPOV**

Its been 2 years Savannah Marie is four yes four it's her birthday today and also it's Alexis's Birthday too she is turning 8.

"Mommy, guess what," Savannah Marie said "what, honey?" I asked already knowing what her reply will be it's the same every birthday. "today I am four mommy, I'm a big girl now!" she said.

I took Savannah into the kitchen to make blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Savannah was eating most of the blueberries though. When we were done we put the pancakes onto a plate and put them on the table. "MOMMY, I need to go potty! I will be right back," Savannah said.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, "Morning Shortstack," Chad said. "morning," I said and turned around to kiss him. He deepened the kiss. We were probably making out until we heard Savannah "EWWW, Mommy why is daddy licking you face?" We cracked up laughing then Alexis said "Savannah Daddy is kissing mommy not licking her face," "ohhh,…..why?" Savannah asked. "because Vannah baby, Mommy and Daddy love each other very much!" I said. "fair point you can kiss but just not in front of me unless it's very nessesawy" she said nearly pronouncing the big word.

"girls, we gotta get dressed for your party at the studios," I said. "okay daddy we will see you in an hour or two," Alexis said. "why do I have to wait that long?" Chad asked. "clearly you don't know how long it takes girls to get pretty," Savannah said.

Alexis, Savannah and I ran upstairs to get Pretty as Savannah would say. I wore a nice black Floral dress. Alexis was wearing a short pink dress with 3 black flowers on the top and Savannah is wearing a yellow silk dress with a rose on the top.

My hair was curly Alexis's was straight with some tie at the back and Savannah Marie's was tow curly pigtails.**(links on profile).**

We went to studio prophouse for the girls party. We ate, watched movies, played truth or dare braided the girls hair it was fun we were going to sleepover too. So the girls went and got their pajamas on.

My pj's were cool it said Hot Mess on them. Alexi's were pink and blue. Savannah's were a cute cheetah pattern with roses. Before we went to sleep it was karaoke time first it was Alexis she sang `This Is Me' by Demi Lovato who some people say looks like me.

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Next it was Savannah who sang Somewhere only we know by Keane.

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

Next it was Tawni who sang Kiss me by Tiffany Thornton who she looks a lot like.

Kiss me tonight  
I'm falling under  
Kiss me forever

Oh no, you don't need to be shy  
Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine  
So, kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

Here we are, time is ticking away  
Don't wanna see tomorrow  
Oh no, I don't want this night to end  
Oh yeah love is waiting to begin  
Here we are, so what are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us

We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

It's our ticket to love  
Come on, I know you wanna hold me  
You wanna show me but you kiss me tonight, ooh  
Kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

Ooh ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
When you you kiss me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
When you kiss me

Then it was Me I sang Get Back By Demi Lovato

Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time

Baby you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind

Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer)  
(Your phone)

I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes

Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine

I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left

And every time I see you  
It gets more and more  
Intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
(From: .)  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for

You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Next was Chad with Marry Me by Train

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
[ From: .]  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me

Chad then Got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket "Sonny Munroe since the day I met you I knew you were the girl from me and I want to know if you will do me the pleasure of becoming my wife" He asked. By now tears were freefalling down my face I was nodding. "of course I will," I said and with that my fiancée placed the engagement ring on my finger.

**Hey Y'all hope you liked it all pictures will be on my profile.**


	10. AN you want another Chap u have 2 read

Sup guys its Molli and I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated but I suck at wedding chaps so if any of you want to write it for me it would be awesome he chap would be dedicated to you and my only condition that Selena Gomez is her maid of honor and you have to mention that they're BFF's


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Y'all its Molli, wait I have to reintroduce myself u probs forgot me cause I like disappeared I just didn't know how but here it is and u know my other story Love Always beats tragedy, well the comllab partner has like gone so anyone open for helping me write the story is welcome**

Chapter 9 SonnyPOV

Ahhhhhhhhh I'm freaking out it's my wedding day! "Selena, Sel, Selly!" I hyperventilated

"Sonny Babe calm down what's wrong you should be excited your marrying the guy of your dreams!" My BFF Selena Gomez reassured me.

"You sure I look okay?" I asked

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" She practically screamed at me. I turned to the Mirror to look at the white Strapless Dress with a pink sash around my waist that I was wearing and the loose bun in my hair with the bangs slighlt falling with a small Tiara on my head **(Basically like Carrie Underwood's wedding)**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Savannah?" I said

"My name is Danielle not Savannah!" Danielle said.

"OMG, Dani what are you doing here?" I asked

"Chaddy invited me he said something bout being a flower girl"

"okay!" I said. I missed her yes I am 22 when I was 16 I was raped hence Danielle but she is a miracle I love her to death!

Then the wedding bells started ringing I grbbed Selena's hand and she lead me out and up the aisle.

"You Look gorgeous Sonshine!" Chad said and I blushed!

8 hours later

"OMG! Hawaii is Beautiful!" I said

"Not As Beautiful as you!" Chad said.

"Awwww, let our honeymoon begin!" I exclaimed and he kissed me deeply


	12. Chapter 12

**Spov**

Ahhhhh Hawaii is so beautiful, I'm so happy Chad let us come here for our honeymoon. We are at the beach I'm sunbathing and Chad's swimming.

"Excuse me, your blocking my sun," I said.

"Am I?" A husky voice replied.

I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes to find a dripping wet muscular body carrying me towards the water, CORRECTION Chad's dripping wet muscular body carrying me towards the water.

"CHAD! I swear if you drop me into the water your are getting absolutely none of this tonight!" I said motioning to my body.

"NOOOOOO!" Chad shouted and dropped me. "I didn't mean to Sonny I swear!" He said holding his hands up.

"Uh uh, none of this tonight," I said motioning to my body for the second time. I laid back into the water when all of a sudden a bunch of people swam up from the water carrying camera's I assume they must be water proof. "Chad, how was the wedding, Sonny what dress did you wear" The pap's shouted.

"The wedding was amazing!" Chad said smiling and pecking me on the lips

"I Wore a dress that me and my best friend Selena Gomez designed," I said

"SONNY, are you pregnant?" The pap's asked.

**Cpov**

Sonny now looked as she was going to snap someone's head off.

"HEY, my gorgeous wife and I are trying to enjoy our honeymoon, we have answered your questions, you got a picture of our kiss now GO!" I said and looked and Sonny who still looked Pissed. As I was talking one of the pap's did take a picture though!

"What did I say, Leave!" I shouted

Before they left they snapped a picture of Sonny and swam off to sure without another word or so much as a glance back at us.

"How about we go back to the sand and you can lay down while a give you a massage?" I asked

"That's sounds amazing, thanks babe," Sonny said

"No problems Sonshine," I said

We entwined our fingers and walked back to the sand. While I was massaging Sonny I heard a click, Sonny flinched so I guess she heard It too.

"Damn paparazzi! Can't they just leave us alone for once!" Sonny groaned.

"Just ignore them shortstack," I said

Sonny turned to face me, she stared at me and then leaned in to kiss me whch turned into a 7 minute make out session

"I love you, Mr. Cooper!" she said

"And I love you too Mrs. Cooper" I said lovingly

"Ahhh I'm sure gonna love being called that" she sighed **(in a good way) **pecked me on the lips

_**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THEN I LEFT THIS CHAPTER IN MY LOCKER THEN I FORGOT ABOUT IT, ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW! *mwah* 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah Here It Is Lovies **

**CPOV**

When We Got Back To The Room Sonny Like Attacked Me. We Were Heavilly Making Out And Then It Got Heated And …

**SPOV**

Okay So Yah Yah I Know I Said He Wasn't Getting In Of Me But We Got Carried Away And It Ended Up Happening. Anyway I'm Starved.

"Chad Honey, Can We Go Get Dinner?" I Asked.

"Sure Babe," He Answered.

We Left The Went To This Really Nice Local Restaurant Called 'Honolulu's Finest Catches' I Ordered A Smoked Salmon And A Side Salad And Chad Ordered Smoked Cod And A Side Salad.

"So Sonshine, How Are You Enjoying Honolulu So Far?" Chad Asked.

"It's Great Chad Thank You Sooo Mu- Oh My Gosh!" I Gasped. Chad Looked Behind Him And Saw What I Saw. Across The Room We Saw Alyssa And Nico Kissing And Cooing At Each Other.

"Why The Fuck Is Nico Kissing And Grady's Girlfriend Kissing?" Chad Asked.

"Not A Clue! Would You Like To Find Out?" I Asked And He Nodded So We Made our Way To Their Table.

I Plastered A Fake Smile On My Face And Said "Nico, Alyssa! What Are You Guys Doing Here?" I Asked.

"Oh We Are Here Discussing Grady's Next Movie Which Is Set Here In Honolulu! And What About You Guys?" She Replied.

"We're On Our Honeymoon And One Question, Why Does Your Conversation Include Sucking Eachothers Face?" I Asked.

"You Saw?" Alyssa Asked.

"No Shit Sherlock!" Chad Replied.

"Don't Tell Grady!" Nico Pleaded.

"He's Our Best Friend Nico, How Could You Do This?" Chad Asked.

"Well Aly Was Attracted To Me And Vice Versa So We Kinda Got Together Without Grady Knowing….." He Replied.

…

After Negotiating With Alyssa And Alyssa That We Wouldn't Tell Grady If They Stopped *Secret Dating* We Went Back To The Room And Got Into Bed. We Watched Just Go With It Then Went To Sleep As It Was 1:30 AM.

"Chad, Can We Go Surfing Today?" I Asked.

"Sure I Can Teach You," He Answered.

I Giggled. "It's Cute That You Think You Need To Teach Me," I Chuckled.

"You Can Surf?" Chad Asked.

"Correction I Can Pro Surf! I Won The 'Around The States Surf Off' Every Year Since I Was 12! I Plan Winning This Year Too!" I Answered Smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, SORRY, I know this is like my story that gets most attention and I haven't written in like exactly 2 months so here is my update… it might be short but EXCITING 3**

DTG Chapter 14 SPOV

So today as I requested we were going to go Surfing. I grabbed my bikini and went into the bathroom to shower. I came out to find Chad sitting on the bed in his swim shorts. He chucked me my cover up and I slipped it over my head. We walked hand in hand to where our Boards were. I obviously impressed Chad cause all he could talk about while we were eating lunch is how amazing I was at surfing. "Mhhhmmm this lunch was delicious," I said. "right," he agreed. "So Sonshine do you want to go for a helicopter ride over the island?" He asked.  
"ooooohh yes please!" I answered. We paid for lunch and set off towards the helicopter.

….

"OHMYGOSH! Chad this is so awesome!" I squealed.  
"You know for a 22 year old you sure do act like a teenager," Chad chuckled. I stuck out my bottom lip as Chad leaned toward my ear. "But I find it so damn sexy," He whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered, cupped my hand around the back of his neck and connected our lips for passionate kiss.

After the ride we went to a Hawaiian Luau **(I've actually been to one, they're so fun!)**  
and came back late so we went to sleep.

CPOV

I was awaken to the sound of someone in the bathroom I looked and saw that Sonny wasn't next to me so I got out of bed and went to make breakfast. As I got closer to the bathroom I could hear someone puking. I pulled open the door to see Sonny's head hovering over the toilet. "Aww Shortstack, what do you think caused this?" I asked while holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. "Well, I don't think we used protection the other night so I think I might be you know pregnant," She stated.  
"Well if so that's great baby, but we leave in an hour and a half so we can check when we got home," I reassured her.  
On the plane Sonny was fast asleep I checked her ipod to find a studio version of The House That Built me, Selena's version. I remember Sonny convinced her best friend to record a studio version after being at the Charity event where Sel performed it.

_**AFTER THE FLIGHT**_

I was in our room unpacking when I heard Sonny screaming. I ran downstairs to see Sonny jumping up and down. "it's positive Chad, we made a baby," She squealed. I wrapped her in my arms and spun her around. "we're gonna be parents," I whispered affectionately.


End file.
